


Kiss

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Sweet & Sour - Victor Zsasz [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Victor Being Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: She had told him they could be whatever he wanted, no strings attached.Of course, that seemed like the best thing at the time, he was him, and she was hardly any better...





	Kiss

It was never supposed to be like this.

Victor had told himself a dozen times, and yet a dozen more he felt himself slipping back into the same trap he was trying to escape. Her eyes where like that, bright and full of want and desire. How could he oppose such beautiful arms that dangled around his collar like a glittering bauble? 

She had told him they could be whatever he wanted, no strings attached. Of course, that seemed like the best thing at the time, he was him, and she was hardly any better. Some days it had been harder to comprehend they gone from brawling one-on-one, guns blazing and her throwing her tiny knives at him, which stung like a bitch. 

Now though? It was an all-out battle in the corridors, a forceful thumping of heated bodies, his hands pulling at her hair, and her fruitless attempts at strangling him with his own necktie. In the bedroom it was no different, she would never be fully content till he had as many redraw lines down his back, as to his arms.

Don Falcone made it no secret that he wanted her dead; Victor stood there awkwardly and stiff like a statue when he gave the order. A direct, “Yes boss,” had been his only response. He said he’d be more than happy to stab her, yet he didn’t specify _when,_ _how_ or _what with_… She looked more than eager to comply with the rules he freely gave_; if only he could catch her first._

But within the constraints of her bed or his own, it had grown different over time. No weapons were allowed inside their walls, they could only use what they had and she always had the edge with her lithe, little hands. Still, she was exposed like this, no matter how tough she had tried to act, she was soft and fragile under all that leather and alloy. Beneath she was still a girl. 

Zsasz reminded himself when he caused her to yelp unexpectedly under his pressure. He grazed her with bullets before and barely flinched, little alone produced anything but annoyed cat-like hiss. But like this, under him, their bodies unclad and pressed hard together like pieces of a puzzle that didn’t coincide - they were anything but made for each other, but somehow, someway, they always seemed to fit. 

The way she moaned helplessly under his grasp had only sealed his aching desire. Victor took immense satisfaction in watching her react to his touch, every glimpse, every moment, the way her beautiful eyes almost rolled back into her skull, and her hand squeezed his shoulder so hard he could feel the bite of her nails.

He remembers the first time he saw her, standing there so egotistical and promiscuous, a weapon slung over her shoulder almost bigger than her own body - and yet, Maroni had roared with laughter and clapped his hands, giving her the clear signal to let loose.

Victor had almost chuckled,_ he couldn't have been serious… _Carmine Falcone and he had met eyes and overt signs of doubt, yet this little woman had no pause and when she did let loose, the world around her shook and so did the assassin. Watching her discharge that bazooka had set off more than just a few unexpected sparks, he was feeling uncomfortably hot and not in the ways of flame or fire.

She had always made him feel agonisingly giddy and horribly frustrated.

_ Despite all of her wicked little talents, that itself had been the worse. _

Now she draws him closer, and he can’t help but wonder what evil thoughts lurk behind those enthralling eyes he’s come to adore. “Mind if we try something new?” She tells him and he’s more than inclined to tickle whatever fancy her little black heart desires.

He watches her head sink into her pillow, her hands coiled around crinkled white sheets. She’s bewitching like this, he realizes. She looks as if she were to be something out of a renaissance painting, and if she was, he’d gladly hang it on his wall so he may look upon it for hours at a time. 

He hovers from her vision, his lips trailing down her perfect frame, her back arches to his touch. Even though they both want nothing more than to feel his lips nestled between her thighs, she stops him with a gentle slap to his cheek.

_ “Not that.” _

Zsasz widens his eyes and raised his hairless brows, now of all times she wants to be prudent? “We’ve done far worse,” he informs her as if she's forgotten. 

Regardless, his girl gives him a sly little smile as if she wholeheartedly agrees, “So we have, still—” She moves forward and he watches in fascination and the utmost of interest. Her hands sculpting over his body as if he were made of fine clay, and Zsasz knows _ his _ devil woman gets precisely what she wants. 

He can’t resist, not when she looks like _ ...this… _

“What do you have in mind?” He asks, more than ready to give.

She smiles her beautiful, horrid grin, “Something truly dangerous, but I can’t help but wonder what it feels like.” 

That aroused his interest and his expression at the same time, “Oh?” He can’t help but like the sound of that.

She moves forward and he finally catches on. Her hands clasp around the back of his neck, thumbs stroking the groove of his scalp.

_ What she had in mind truly was dangerous, even more reckless — _

_ She wanted to kiss him. _

Zsasz couldn’t deny that he hadn’t thought about it. 

He meets her somewhere in the middle, his hands bracing the small of her back as her tongue dances on his lips. _ This is dangerous…. _ He recites in the depths of his mind, but so is almost everything else they do. He might never leave this bed now, he has everything he needs right here, with her, in the confines of this shitty little house she calls home.

_ If she stops trying to murder him every five minutes, perhaps they could even make it work. _

_ This was dangerous. _

He pushes back greedily; it forces a growl from her lips. She’s tasting him as if he’s dripping honey, and she tastes the same.

She breaks off in short pants of air.

Victor catches his breath.

He wants more and is nowhere near satisfied. “Get back here,” that was an order.

She’s stubborn and reluctant, mouthing the word ‘no’ 

Zsasz doesn’t accept that for an answer, he’ll drag her back here kicking and screaming if need be, he’s done it before, he’ll do it again.

She hisses at him, her legs coiling around his torso like a taunted viper. Victor leans over his prize, he can’t say she’s overjoyed to see him like this…

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She throws him those striking eyes and raised pointed brows to match.

_ “Seconds?” _

She sighs like she should have known; she knows him well enough. 

And though she can’t fully admit she enjoys it. His little minx lets him do as he pleases. His lips touch her and their bodies end up a tangled hot mess between the sheets, full of laughter.

Victor acts as if this some sort of tantalizing game that he must win, she almost allows him to have the satisfaction of the score.

But instead, they settle for a draw and one last kiss to collectively share and savor.

They both stare at the ceiling afterward, he’s waiting for her to say something, anything really.

_ “We should rob a bank.” _

His dark, lashless eyes dart towards her restless body, curled up on her side like a sleepy kitten. He smiles and shakes his head. “Don Falcone wouldn’t be too pleased.”

“He’s never pleased with anything we do,” She tells him. “I am starting to believe he thinks I am a bad influence on you, Victor.” 

“I can’t imagine_ why,_” He quips with a sassy remark, that forces her eyes to roll.

Still, she stirs from the sheets; she gets bored so easily. He knows the feeling. “Wanna steal cop car? we can set it alight.” 

“Can we make s’mores?”

Her eyes greet him with a look of utmost seriousness, “Obviously. That’s the entire point.”

_He wants to kiss her again._


End file.
